Killing Killian
by ShannonTheAwesomeOne
Summary: Can you kill Lola Killian before she kills you? After spending 9 years in a prison after going on a murder spree, Lola breaks out. Thing is; she breaks out of jail 3 weeks before the Zombie Apocalypse. Lucky for her; she can kill without hesitation. How does she stomach taking a life? Simple, she doesn't care. She never cared. OC involved.
1. Chapter 1

Killing Killian

Retribution, Revenge, Reprisal

Lola Killian was already dead before the outbreak happened, or, she was supposed to be. She had been rotting in jail for almost 9 years, when she then calculated an escape plan, which actually worked. Who could have thought blackmailing the warden would actually work?

When Lola was 17, an event took place that led to a 'supposed' life sentence; two counts of burglary, two counts of arson, two counts of first degree murder, and five counts of second degree murder.

A run down of what happened and back round story/motive;

At age 16, Lola was involved in a relationship with a college boy named James, who was only using her for sex and hilarity. How does hilarity and sex mix in this situation? Well, back then, Lola was a heavy girl. Like, 200 pounds. You think James and his friends would make fun of James for this, but the thing was, they found it hilarious because Lola did whatever James wanted her to do, she was his personal slave. Now, if James found Lola so disgusting… why would he have sex with her? He had a secret fetish for fat girls, of course.

Though, it was only a matter of time until James got tired of his own antics. So, after 6 months, he got a new girlfriend, without breaking it off with Lola. Since Lola was only 16 ½ at this time, she was still in high school, which explains why she had no idea about the other girl, Marissa. And no, she wasn't a fat girl. She was a plastic blonde Barbie stereotype.

Now, you may be asking… Did Marissa know?

Yes, yes she did. And she found it hilarious. She was aware of the whole thing from the start.

You're probably able to see where I'm going with this, aren't you?

After a whole year of the shenanigans, Lola finally found out everything, from the 'hilarity' to the 'sex' to the 'girlfriend' situations. She knew everything, and she was pissed. Well, she was mostly upset, but damn she was angry. And she was out for blood. _Literally._

Lola's original plan to cope with her misery was to put herself out of it. Opt out, if you will. When she finally had the pistol's barrel stuck in her mouth, she changed her mind. She didn't want to die. Alone, that is.

If she went down, she was taking a couple people with her.

Some would say she went insane, but no, she was quite sane. She was just a deviously intelligent individual who wasn't willing to find other ways to cope with her own sadness.

Lola waited until her time for personal retribution came.

Her first move was to hit Marissa's house, which was incidentally her parent's house. Lola was surprised to find out Marissa wasn't even there, but she soon thought it best. She broke in at the dead of night and exterminated Marissa's mother, father and brother. Lola then ransacked the place, filling her 'creeper van' with an assortment of expensive stuff. She even broke into their own personal safe, which held about 2,000 dollars and even more expensive jewelry. When leaving, she even torched the place for shits and giggles.

In total, Lola earned about… $50,000? She doesn't exactly know how much the heist got her; she didn't count the money or pawn anything until she felt it safe to do so.

Marissa was devastated, of course. But James was there to support her, which just angered Lola even more, since her own parents died while she dated James, and he never comforted her. Luckily, she found out that Marissa was staying at James' house until further notice, since her home was only a pile of ashes and rubble.

Then came James' house, same situation, really.

Lola infiltrated the house through James' teenage sister's room, slit her throat, and moved upstairs to James' mother's room and slit her throat. She finally moved onto James' room… This is when it gets interesting.

_I stumbled upon the 'sweet and happy couple' as they slept, naked. Of course they had sex before they went to sleep, jerks. I quickly took out my chloroform, covering Marissa's mouth. When I knew she was no longer a threat, I moved onto James. Why didn't I kill Marissa? Maybe I could sell her or something… Taking out my knife, I stabbed James in the chest. Why not? He broke my heart, why not pierce his? He opened his eyes, crying out in pain. Smiling wickedly, I turned the knife and hurt him more. Moments passed, James struggled, and finally he stopped moving. Guess I got him right in the heart, seeing as he died fairly fast. _

"_Love you too, shit face." I said, slicing his cheek open with my knife._

After that, it was simple. Lola tied Marissa up, threw her into the creeper van, and then ransacked the place. She even ordered Chinese food using James' credit card, which was yummy, according to her.

When finished, she left. Total earnings from the whole robbery were about $70,000, seeing as the family safe had a lot of cash in it. Lots of jewelry and stuff too, including clothes and furniture that she could grab.

After the whole ordeal, she made sure to max out the credit cards the next day. She also ended up killing Marissa and tossing her body into a storage unit under James' name and credit card.

It took the cops one whole year to catch her, but they finally did. After 6 months, they found out who to find, but then they had to find her, which was a difficult task in itself.

Within the last 6 months of her own freedom, she met someone. That someone was a man who went by the name of Christian Anderson. Sadly, once she finally thought that they were going to be together forever and such, he turned her in.

Figures, right? Betrayed, again.

She was sentenced to life imprisonment. But, she got out in 9 years thanks to some blackmail on the warden. And the funny thing? She got out 3 weeks before the outbreak.

Y'know, zombies? Walkers? Yep. But, 3 weeks was plenty enough time for Lola. But, let's get to business…

Going into the slammer, Lola was a 200 pound 17 year old girl. Leaving, she was a 124 pound 26 year old woman. Before, she was smart, naïve, childish, anxious, and had no confidence in herself. Now she is wise, strong, mature, eager, and full of self-assurance.

Lola Killian did not die, she was _reborn._

Well, y'know what? She was reborn with a lot of money. Yes she had a lot of money. The best part? It was all safe and tucked away, seeing as soon as Lola got out of jail; she immediately went on a shopping spree.

While she bought a lot of clothes, she also bought a lot of protection. Not condoms… GUNS! She bought a lot of guns and even a nice car; she also went and updated all of her electronics too.

Yes, she noticed how different it was on the outside. But that wasn't her major concern…

Her main concern was getting out of Boston and to Atlanta.

See, the guy who turned her in- the guy she thought she was going to be with forever- now lives in Georgia. And Lola wanted to teach him a lesson. Lesson being, no one screws with Lola Killian, and then turns her into the police. Hah, get it?

It took her one week to get situated to being out of the slammer, and the second week was spent by going to Atlanta and tracking Christian down. At the beginning of the third week, she decided to strike.

_Knock, Knock._

_Who's there?_

_The bitch you turned in._


	2. Chapter 2

Killing Killian

Freaky, Fresh, Loaded

I was so nervous, what if he gets scared and calls the cops? Oh right, I'm acting like a cop…

_KNOCK, KNOCK._

I knocked twice on the door, shaking in my boots. I heard some scrambling and yelling behind the door.

'Kim, can you get the door!?'

'Dad, I'm doing my homework! You get it!'

'You're playing Angry Birds! Now go get it!'

All of a sudden, the door opened to reveal a young girl, not even 9 years old. Figures that Christian got a girl knocked up while I was in the slammer.

"Hi." She said, I gulped and put on a smile.

"I'm here to see Christian… Is he here?" I said in the sweetest voice I could produce, the girls eyes lit up and she grinned from ear to ear, she turned and yelled back into the house.

"Daddy! A lady is here for you!" I heard some scrambling in the backround, a chair being knocked over and yelping from possibly stubbing his toe on a coffee table. The girl's figure was soon replaced by a tall man with a comb over, wearing a suit. Ooh, look who went corporate.

"Yes? May I help you?" He asked, still tying his tie.

"Christian Anderson?" I asked, sticking my hand into my pocket.

"Yes…" He said, unsure of what was going on. I pulled out a fake FBI badge.

"FBI, care to take a ride with me?" I asked, smirking.

"Well, I actually have to get to work…" He tried to get out of it, looking nervous. I shook my head.

"Either you come willingly, or I slap some cuffs on you."

"Okay, fine. Kim! I have to go for a minute, if you need anything, go over to Miss Jones' house!" He yelled back into the house, before I dragged him off to my black SUV. He and I got into the car, and then I sped off. He looked particularly nervous.

"Anything you want to confess to, Christian?" I asked, smirking. He quickly started blubbering.

"Look, all I've ever done was shoplift a couple candy bars and buy sex from a prostitute! That's it! Please don't arrest me!" He quickly exclaimed, panicking.

"I'm not going to arrest you."

"You're not? Oh, thank god." He sighed out of relief, wiping the sweat from his brow. We kept driving for 10 more minutes, until I pulled into a public park parking lot.

"What are we doing here? I thought you were taking me to the station or something?" He asked, a little apprehensive.

"Well, I thought we could come here and feed the ducks and geese, while we talked." I said, pulling out a plastic bag with a loaf of bread in it, handing it to him. Even more suspicious, he hesitantly took the bag and got out of the car. I followed him, my knife tucked into my pocket. We walked over to the edge of the railing, pulling out bread and started throwing some into the water.

"What did you want to talk about?" Christian asked, still worried.

"9 years ago, you helped eliminate a threat to society." I said, smiling.

"Oh yeah, Lola… What about her? She dead?" He asked, hopeful. I sniggered, rolling my eyes.

"No, she's still living."

"So… What is it?"

"We found out some information that may be of your interest." I said, in the most sincere voice I could muster.

"W-what's wrong?" He stuttered, clearly shaken up. Sighing, I beckoned him forward with a 'come hither' motion with my fingers. When he stepped forward, I stuffed my hand into my pocket, fingering the pocket knife.

"She escaped prison, Christian." - I sighed, giving him a sympathetic look. All of the color drained from his face, his breathing and heartbeat quickening up. I brought my hand up and put it on his shoulder. - "We have to be cautious. She is a killer, and she is a very…vengeful person. You are the one who turned her in, so we put two and two together." I said, frowning.

"How did she get out!?" He yelled, almost hyperventilating.

"Elaborate planning, we believe she had help from CO's and maybe even the warden… We don't know, really. We're still investigating. She only broke out last week." I said, taking a deep breath.

"How do you know that she's coming for me?" He asked, biting his nails nervously.

At that moment, I decided to strike. I swiftly pulled my knife out of my pocket and stuck it in his chest, right where his heart should be. Covering his mouth with my left hand, I leaned up to his ear.

"I think I would know if I wanted to come for you, _Christy._" I whispered, using the little pet name I gave him so many years ago. I wanted to laugh, smirking at how his face contorted as I pushed him over the railing into the river below. I stood there, watching his blood seep into the water. After a few minutes, I got tired of it and bolted, tossing the knife into the water as I ran. I was wearing gloves, so no worries about fingerprints.

Several thoughts ran through my head as I drove away; Who, what, where, when and why. Why did I kill him? When will his daughter be notified? Where will she go? What will I do now?

So many questions, not enough answers. Though, the craziest thought seeped into my brain.

_Who will I kill next?_

Part of me wants to continue, yet, the main part of me wants to stop.

…Will I stop here?

How can I?

Could I?

Should I?

Would I?

…Maybe I should take up hunting, since I love killing things. I mean, I am in Georgia, of all places.


	3. Chapter 3

Killing Killian

Munch, Chomp, Swallow

"Hey, where's your best stuff? And I mean good guns, not your most expensive one." At the moment, I was shopping. After being locked up for so long, I really wanted to shop till I dropped.

"Why's a cute lil' thing like you lookin' fer some guns?" The clerk asked, his accent being the thickest I've ever heard. I just noticed that you guys don't know what I exactly look like… Well, all you need to know is that I have black hair and hazel eyes. I mean, I was a natural blonde, but being blonde isn't the best idea, seeing as I'm an escaped convict. While I was in prison, I worked out a lot, so I'm lean and muscular. It doesn't really show, seeing as I'm only 5'3. I know, right? 9 years and I only grew 2 ½ inches. I was even sad to see the huge boobs deflate, though I'm not that sad. C cups are nice enough. Also, figures that I become attractive when it's no longer a benefit to you.

I like wearing colorful stuff. In fact, I'm a walking rainbow. Purple tank top, open orange flannel shirt, light denim shorts and black fringed mid-calf boots. Very colorful. The shoes don't count though. Still, very fruit-loopy and childish, which explains him calling me little. Plus, it's what teens wear these days, which also implies that I'm young.

"Well, I'm thinking of taking up hunting. And my daddy has some serious paranoia issues." I said, lying through my teeth. He took it, smiling as he guided me toward the back. I was wary of him, seeing as he was a tall dude with a crazy beard. Looked like a biker, really.

"I got my personal favorites lined up back here." He said, pointing to a wall of various guns. Automatic's, semi-auto's, shotguns, machine guns, rifles, grenades, etc. I was in awe, my jaw dropping to the floor. I hope I'm not drooling.

"Wow… I'll take 'em!" I exclaimed, whooping as he laughed heartily.

"Girly, you don't got the money for all of this! But, I'll give you a discount, alright?" He said, chuckling. I didn't find it funny, seeing as I was serious.

"Well, how about you ring all of them up and let me call my daddy to see if he can give me the money?"

"Well… alright!" He was excited to see this. To him, I was either a stupid girl or a little spoiled princess. And so we did, ringing up all of the guns on the wall.

"Oh, are you hiring?" I asked, watching him put them into bags. He nodded, smiling pitifully.

"Yeah. It used to be me and my son who worked here, a family business. But he just went off to college, so it's only me now."

"Oh… Really? I'm sorry about that." I said, pulling out my pistol and shooting him clear in the head. Thank you silencers, and thank you stupid son who left. I've got a whole lot of guns that need to be shoplifted. After gathering up some guns and clearing out the ammo for each gun, I left. No one was out, seeing as it was 10pm.

I grabbed 7 pistols, 4 rifles, 2 shotguns, 2 SMG's and a lot of grenades. I even got 3 whole bags of ammo, which is great. I liked to stock up, so I don't have to come back later.

After packing everything into the back of my brand-new SUV, I went back to my hotel that I was staying at. After locking the car up and hiding all of the guns and ammo into a large hope chest behind the back seats, I went back up to my room and lounged about, ordering lots of yummy food and taking advantage of the fact that I had the presidential suite of a 5 star hotel.

It's ironic that it would be the last luxury that I would have in a very long time.

"Ooh! Pizza!" I exclaimed, walking to the door of my hotel room and finding a cute Korean boy holding a rectangular bag, sporting a red cap on his head.

"Sup, dude?" I asked, holding out the cash for the food. He took the money and handed me the bag.

"Nothing much- woah, 100 dollar bill? I don't have enough change for that-" He was very surprised.

"Yeah, tip. Don't worry about it." I said, walking over to the kitchenette's table to take out the food.

"Why such a big tip, though?" He asked, thinking he's being punk'd. I turned around and giggled.

"You're cute, so why not?" - I was amused by the tint of pink that splashed across his cheeks. He tried to give an answer, but was stammering too much. - "It's alright, cool it. You probably have to get going, anyways. So, thanks for delivering my food." I said, taking a bite of my mozzarella stick that I held in my hand. He quickly nodded and ducked out of my hotel room, still flustered. Laughing, I went back to eating and watching the TV. Moments later, there was banging on my door and yelling. What the hell? I jumped up and opened the door, it was the delivery boy.

"Holy hell, what's the matter? Felt that bad about the tip?" I asked, watching him slam the door shut. He turned to me and looked like he's seen a ghost.

"There's a dude out there eating someone's face off!" He yelled, ducking to the ground when there was groaning and scratching on the door. Staring at him, I went over to the door, just to be pulled back onto the floor.

"What the hell, dude!?" - I punched him in the bicep. I pulled myself back onto my feet, walked over to my purse and grabbed it, then walked back to the door and looked through the peep hole. I saw a man missing a chunk of his neck in the hallway; suddenly he turned to the door and started running into it. Backing away, even I was scared. I looked back at the delivery boy and all the color drained from his face. - "That dude should be dead; he's missing a chunk of his neck. How is he alive?"

"I don't think he is, Miss."

"It's Lola, and we might as well get acquainted with each other, because it looks like we're stuck together." I said, opening my purse and taking my pistol out of it.

"Glenn, and HOLY CRAP WHY DO YOU HAVE A GUN!?" He screamed, backing away. I shook my head, throwing open the door and shooting the walker in the head.

"I'm allowed to have it, so calm your tits." I exclaimed, peeking into the hallway and finding two more of them. Raising my gun, I shot one of them in the head and the other multiple times in the chest. Thing is, I have a lot more guns where that came from. Daddy used to say that you can never have too many guns.

"The hell! Why won't you die, dammit!?" I screeched, finally shooting him in the head.

"Looks like they only die by shooting them in the brain…" Glenn said, creeping up behind me. I turned to look over my shoulder, smirking.

"What, not scared anymore?"

"…I'm safer with you, most likely. So I'll deal with it." He mumbled, still visibly shaken up. Why wouldn't he be? Zombies, everywhere. I'm scared too, but I like killing. Why not take advantage?

We weren't very sane during the first two days, but we made it work. We decided to hole up in the hotel for a little while, since it seemed like the best idea at the time. Glenn was the brains [most of the time] and I was the brawn. I enjoyed killing these bastards. Sadly, Glenn and I made a pact about not killing living people, unless they attempted to take our lives.

On the second day, we decided to leave the hotel. First, we checked rooms for survivors and things we should take with us. The only survivors we found were infected, and I usually ended up putting them out of their misery.

When we got out of the hotel, we were surprised. Riots broke out, dead littered the streets; and people were just being plain stupid. Why are you going to grab all of the hi-tech expensive shit? You don't need it… I personally made sure that Glenn and I looted some stores for heavy duty stuff, and weapons. Hell, I even grabbed a crossbow! Can't wait to try that puppy out…

Soon enough, the city was being evacuated, thank god. Glenn was hesitant about leaving, especially because he didn't know what happened to his family, but I convinced him that the city wasn't the best option for us, and that his family is most likely fine and being evacuated as well.

Would I be considered crazy for actually predicting this would happen? Not now, hell no. But I expected the dead to walk sometime, sooner or later. Stupid scientists, right? They just won't stop being weird. Ugh, I had too much time to myself while in prison.

Glenn and I are currently stuck in a jam with all of these other living people, who are trying to get into the city. We're ditching the city for safety, why are these people so dumb? Bigger population means more dead people to kill.

I was taken out of my thoughts by a tap on my shoulder; I looked over to see this built guy wearing a cap with 'POLICE' on it.

"Sup?" I asked, nonchalantly nodding my head towards him.

"Excuse me, miss… Are you authorized to be carrying that firearm?" He asked, pointing at the pistol on my side. I shook my head, laughing.

"I got a license, dude. It's completely legal, but who really gives a shit, right? 'The end is nigh' and such." I said, brushing him off. He cleared his throat.

"Do you know how to use it?"

"Yes, why are you interrogating me?"

"Just making sure you didn't steal it off of an officer of the law." I inwardly groaned at the assumption.

"Look, buddy-"

"Hey, Lola! Looks like you met Shane…" I glared at Glenn, who chose the wrong moment to intervene. Not going to let Glenn stop me, though.

"Shane? Alright, 'officer' Shane… No, I didn't steal it. I bought it, legally. But, if I wanted to steal one…" - I raised my right hand to show the pistol that was just in Shane's belt. His eyes were as wide as saucers, but they soon were glaring holes into my hands as he swiped the pistol from my hands. - "If I wanted to steal one, I easily could." I added, smirking. Glenn brought his hands up to put a barrier between Shane and I.

"Lola, calm down! Shane is a good guy, he's going to help us out and-"

"What!? Glenn, are you serious? No way in hell am I-"

"If you don't want to come with my group and myself, suit yourself. Not like you'd be any help to our group-"

"Excuse me? Woah woah, I am not useless! And your little reverse psychology won't work, either! I have nothing to prove to you and-"

"My group is focused around the Winnebago, kay? The driver is an old man named Dale and he's got these two blondes with him, just tell him Shane sent ya." He said, smirking smugly before walking away. Growling, I turned to Glenn.

"So, we're joining the group? Not that I don't like being with you, Lola. I just think…safety in numbers, right?" He quickly said, grinning nervously. I shook my head slowly, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Y'know what? Fine. We'll join that damn group, okay? He just better hope that we don't get stuck together running from a horde of walkers, cause I'd shoot his knee caps out instantly." I said, frowning. Glenn fist pumped.

"Yes!"

Soon enough, we were on the road. We never got a chance to go and talk to that guy Dale, but I didn't care. It wasn't until we got up to this quarry that I got a little anxious. When we got there, I decided it was time to change into more suitable clothing, which consisted of a; red tank top over a black sports bra, light denim shorts [knee length] and black mid-calf combat boots. Accessories were useless, but I insisted on wearing a red cap and white wristbands, along with some sunglasses.

Again, more tapping on my window. I pulled back the make-shift curtain and sighed. Oh look, its Shane again. Doesn't he just look so smug? I opened my door, stepping out onto the dirt.

"Sup?" I asked, walking

"Look who made it…" He started, but I was quick to turn around and snarl.

"Only came cause of Glenn, dude." I said, glaring. In turn, Shane snickered.

"Yeah, right. You came because you want to prove me wrong, right?" He asked, smirking. Groaning, I spun on my heel and stormed off into the woods, making sure I grabbed another pistol to shove into my belt.

Before I hit the tree line, I turned around and shot the hat out of Shane's hand while he was wiping the sweat off his brow. When he glared at me and started pacing towards me, I bolted, laughing the whole way.


	4. Chapter 4

Killing Killian

Giggles, Sniggers, Chuckles

I stormed away from camp about an hour ago, the sun was at its highest, and I was sitting in a tree, watching the group that I just joined get acquainted with the area. It was boring to unpack tents and stuff, and I was going to sleep in my car… I have tents, yes, a couple of them, but I'd prefer sleeping in my car because I find it safer for me, especially since it's full of my ammo and other guns, which are expertly hidden in secret compartments.

Sighing, I took out a knife from my boots, and started carving doodles into the tree. After carving a star on it, an arrow whizzed by my head and was imbedded in it. Yelping, I almost fell out of the tree as I whipped out my pistol from my belt and pointed it in the direction that the arrow came from.

"The hell you doin' up in that tree, girly?" A gruff voice called out, laced thick with a Georgia accent. Great, backwoods rednecks… I'm going to die, aren't I? Looking down, I was staring at two of them. One of them was tall and grizzly, wearing a worn out leather vest and holding a rifle. The other one was a couple inches shorter, sporting a spotted goatee and sleeveless beige shirt, holding the crossbow that the arrow came from. I glared at him, pointing my pistol at him.

"Why the hell did you shoot at me!? Walkers don't climb trees, dumbass!" I yelled, taking the safety off. The tall one let out a hearty laugh.

"Woo! I like this one, little bro! She's feisty." He said, handing his gun to his 'little bro' so he could hold his arms out.

"Come on down, Darlin'! I'll catch ya!" He said, smirking. Ugh, the look on his face concerns me.

"Hey, I'll scream and my group will come running! So get the hell out of here before I shoot you!" I yelped, glaring at him.

"The group at the Quarry? That's ours too! Awh yeah, she's even bunking in the same group as us! Jackpot!" He said, throwing his fist in the air with triumph.

"Why aren't you there with 'em? Why you out here, in a tree?" The 'little bro' asked. I shot him a glare.

"Got bored and tired of the 'unpack your shit' game. Knowing how groups work, the game of 'meet and greet' would be next, which ticked me off even more." I said, shrugging my shoulders. The 'big brother' picked up his rifle and put it over his shoulder.

"Well, they're done. Why don't cha come on down here, and we'll bring ya back?" He asked, pointing at the ground in emphasis. I shook my head.

"No." I said, standing my ground. Hah, puns. He wasn't happy with that answer.

"Why the hell not?"

"Why the hell should I trust you?" Our arguing went on for a couple of minutes, until he stormed off in anger. The little brother stayed, though.

"You're stuck, aren't ya?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I shook my head, sniggering.

"Nope, just don't trust the look in his eyes." I said, smirking as I shimmied my way down the tree, branch by branch. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I heard a low whistle. Turning around, I saw 'big brother' coming back over, so I instinctively scooted over next to the 'little brother.'

"Well, well. Look who's finally come down! Didn't wanna come down when old Merle was 'round, eh?" He said, smirking. I looked over at the 'little bro' and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing he's Merle?" I asked, unsure. I sighed when the little brother nodded. Great, he speaks in third person…

"Now, now; what's wrong with Merle's name? It's sure as hell better than Darleena here." Merle said, smirking as his little brother glared daggers at him.

"Darleena?" I couldn't help but giggle as he glared at me as well.

"It's Daryl. Merle's just an ass." He said, clearly fed up. To be honest, I'm getting used to this… I find it funny.

"Lola." I said, watching Daryl glare at the tree that I just came down from. Merle let out a low whistle.

"Sounds like a girl who likes to have fun!" He exclaimed, smirking. Ugh, I could only imagine the thoughts running through his mind.

"Dammit, Merle, quit it." Daryl scolded, ignoring the glare that his brother gave him, along with the bird. All I did was laugh, but then Daryl shot me a glare. Oh good, looks like I've just found a best friend.

We then decided to go back to camp, and you would not believe the looks I got. What? Can't a girl go in the woods and come back with two men? Oh… Looks wrong doesn't it? Probably… After an awkward introduction from Glenn, I went over to my car and sat in it, sighing.

This is going to be a boring apocalypse, isn't it?

I looked out of the passenger window, seeing Daryl playing with his crossbow.

Hmm… I did steal a crossbow; maybe he can teach me how to use it?

Crawling into the backseat, I leaned over to the trunk and grabbed the crossbow and a couple of bolts. I crawled back into the front seat and got out of the car, shutting the door with my foot, and then started to walk over towards Daryl.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, jogging over once he picked up his head and stared at me. His eyes darted from the crossbow to me multiple times, looking confused.

"You got a crossbow?" He asked, bewildered. I nodded, sitting down in the chair next to him.

"Yep, I looted what was left of a weapon store. Not many guns, but a whole lot of these were there. I'm thinking it was because of the fact that no one really knows how to use these, or people were just plain stupid." I lied, though it wasn't a total lie. He nodded in agreement and held out his hands.

"Can I see?" He asked. I nodded, handing it to him. He observed it for a few moments and then let out a low whistle.

"You got yourself a good one, right here. It's not as light, but it shoots pretty damn far and fast." He said, grabbing one of the bolts and loading it.

"Yeah, it is sort of heavy… But it's awesome though. I made sure to grab the most expensive one I could find, heh." I said, chuckling. He shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Well, this is a good crossbow. Maybe not for you and your dainty hands-" I chose that moment to elbow him in the side, which earned me a glare.

"Hey, Shuddup. But uh, you know how to work these… Could you teach me how to use it, is what I wanted to ask." I said, nervously.

All he did was stare at me with a blank look on his face.

"Sure, I guess…" He said, apprehensive.

"Yay!" Oh, I was so excited.

Let's hope he's a good teacher.


	5. Chapter 5

Killing Killian

|LOLlygagging|

"You suck with crossbows." Daryl said as we were walking back to camp. I nodded, sighing.

"I'm better with guns, which you know."

"Hey, you shot one squirrel out of a tree. Not a big deal."

"I was mad, so yeah, it's a big deal."

"Whatever. Thing is, you carryin' that crossbow is just a waste."

"Right. Give me two weeks, I'll have it down. Took me that long to get used to guns." I insisted, smirking.

"Do what you want, I don't care. Just don't come cryin' to me when you're outta bolts." He said, scoffing at my confidence.

Seeing the quarry got me ballsy, which is bad. I ran over to the water, thrusting my hands in. Thankfully, my hands were clean as can be.

"What, you that thirsty? Wimp." - I heard from behind me, to which I chuckled. Standing up, some water cupped in my hands, I threw it at him. After being splashed, he glared at me like he was going to kill me. Well, he probably could, so I ran for it, hearing him holler. – "YOU BEST HOPE I DON'T CATCH YAH!"

"The hell's goin' on?" Shane bellowed, getting up out of his chair as I ran past him and dove into my own tent. Yeah, I know. I planned on sleeping in my cherry red Chevy Blazer SUV, but Glenn convinced me otherwise. So, we decided on sharing a tent. Yeah, he practically had a panic attack last night, seeing as it was the first night in camp and our first night as roomies. Sure, we slept in the same hotel room for our first night together, but in separate rooms. Now we're in the same tent, only 5 feet from each other. Incidentally, when I dove into my tent, he was sitting on his cot.

"What the- Lola? What's going on!?" Oh. He probably thought that there were walkers or something, seeing as I zipped the tent so quickly.

"Huh? Oh, just hiding from Daryl. I splashed him down at the Quarry, so he's pissed." And cue the yelling.

"Lola, I know you're in that tent! Get out here, dammit!" Damn. Oh well, I expected him to find me. It doesn't mean that I have to actually leave the tent now, does it?

"Sup, Darleena?" I mocked, looking through the tiny window to see a very pissed off redneck with a wet spot on his stomach. Ouch, I'm in trouble.

"The hell was that for?" He asked, glaring at me some more. I shrugged and giggled.

"You looked like you needed to cool off." I joked, smirking as he turned around and stomped away toward his own tent, flipping Merle off, since he was laughing his ass off. I turned back to Glenn and we both giggled like little high school girls.

"Wow, I can't believe your luck! I thought he was gonna rip his way into our tent and hit you!" He exclaimed, laughing. I nodded, wiping the tear from my eye.

"Hey, if he did that, I'd have knocked him on his ass and smothered him with a pillow." I said, calming myself down. It wasn't until there was tapping on our tent door that we fully stopped. Now, we thought it was Daryl, coming for revenge, but it was Shane. Great.

"Hey, need some help out here, y'know. No lollygagging." He stated, walking away after Glenn got up to leave the tent.

"Jeez, why do we have to do shit that he tells us? I mean, damn." I groaned, pulling my long black hair into a high ponytail, feathering my bangs over my forehead. Glenn gave me a pointed look before slipping out of the tent.

"I don't know, He's the leader, I guess." I rolled my eyes, pulling out my dufflebag and slipping into a pair of black shorts and a hot pink tank top. I hopped out of the tent and sat on the fold up chair outside of it, pulling my mid-calf combat boots on as Glenn watched and waited for me.

"No, he assumed the position that no one else wants to take. I'd take leadership if I knew what the hell to do, but I don't, so I won't. It's simple. Plus, no one is challenging him for his position as Alpha." I said, lacing up my boots.

"Alpha? What are you comparing this to?" I leaned on my knee and stared at him.

"Wolves, duh."

"...But that does make sense. Everyone is so freaked out and scared that no one would think of taking charge."

"What did I tell you? I'm a genius."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Rambo." He joked, pointing out the large knife on my belt, along with my pistol.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Pizza boy." I mocked, sticking my tongue out at him as he walked over to the Winnebago and started up a conversation with Dale. Moments later, guess who strolled up to me? That little boy who's always following Shane around.

"Hi." He said, clearly nervous. Now, I love kids, don't get me wrong. But… why Shane's kid?

"Hey, little dude. Sup?" I asked, trying to be as casual as possible. I noticed Shane glaring at me, probably thinking that I'm corrupting his kid or something like that.

"I'm Carl." He said, holding out his hand. I took it and shook it, smiling.

"Lola. Now, Carl. What can I do for you?"

"Well, uh. I was just wondering if I could sit with you. Shane and my mom are busy, so…" I nodded, understanding.

"That's fine with me. Come on." – I patted the seat next to me, which he sat on. – "So, what you want to know about little old me?" I asked, smirking at the shocked look on his face. Hah, Shane sent a spy in the form of a child! That wimp.

"What did you do before… this happened?" He asked, knowing that he'd been caught red-handed. I rubbed my chin theatrically, thinking.

"Hmm… Before the world went to hell, I was a singer." - I lied off the tip of my tongue. – "I had a whole band too, but they were back in Massachusetts, where I'm from."

"Why are you in Georgia?"

"I was visiting my long-distance boyfriend. And before you ask, no. Glenn is not my boyfriend. My boyfriend's name was Christian, and he died." Wow, these lies were coming so easy. Oh well, that's all you learn in prison.

"I'm sorry…"

"No need, little man. He deserved it. See, he had a wife and kid that I didn't know about. So I could care less about him." I said, smirking. Not a lie. Christian was married and had that kid, and I never knew about it.

"Oh… That makes sense, I guess."

"Yep. What else you want to know?"

"How did you meet Glenn?"

"Oh, that's a funny story. So, I was in my hotel room. I ordered food from this Pizza place, and Glenn was the pizza boy! I pay him and go to watch TV, right? So, two minutes later I hear banging on the door. I got up and got the door, just to have Glenn throw himself into my room and lock the door shut. He practically screams that there was a guy in the hallway eating someone, so I look and find a Walker at my door. The walker keeps scratching my room's door until I grab my pistol and just start piling bodies. Glenn just stayed behind me and cowered like a baby." I said, loud enough for him to hear and yell at me.

"HEY, YOU WERE SCARED TOO!"

"I was the shooter, so shut up!" I yelled back, laughing at his face. I barely noticed Carl sneak away, seeing as Glenn was throwing stuff at me.

You would not believe how fast my back story spread. Like wildfire, really. That kid was a blabber mouth, but oh well. Shane sent him over for some information and I gave it to him. But… it still ticked me off.


	6. Chapter 6

Killing Killian

|Bookworms|

"So, little spider monkey was a singer before the world went to shit? Lemme hear something!" Ever since my shit story spread, people have been asking me about things. Sadly, everyone stuck to pitying me over Christian. Except Carl, Sophia, Glenn and Merle. Ugh, they just love that I was a singer. Why don't they just damn leave me alone? Merle especially, since he makes it sound so dirty. I mean, I'm okay with singing the kids a lullaby; which they've demanded for the past 3 nights straight, but singing to a grown man? That's… no.

When it comes to Glenn, I've only sung to him once, just to get him off my back. And he left me alone after that, thank god. But Merle…

"Merle, get the hell off my back! Are you a baby? Do you need me to find you a damn pacifier and blankie? Maybe warm you up some milk? My singing is just for lullabies to the damn kids!" I yelled, finally snapping. He was taken aback, but then smirked smugly.

"Yeah, I need a spanking." He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I swear, if you don't damn leave me alone, I will slice your face off and hammer it to a tree!" That scared him, the detail. He scoffed and left, thank you lord! But that just earned me a ton of dirty looks, which irritated me more. It wasn't until Sophia came up to me that I brushed it off.

"Lola?"

"Yeah sweetie?" I'm a sucker for kids, what can I say? I had a niece and nephew living at home with me before I got locked up, and they were my world.

"…Why would you do that to a tree?" She asked, staring up at me with those big blue eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Huh?

"Well… Wouldn't that make the tree suffer?" I busted out laughing, clutching my sides before ruffling her hair.

"That was the best thing you have ever said, hun." I said, choking down more chuckles. I turned around, leaning into my open trunk and pulled out a big bright pink backpack. Sophia looked around me to look at it, staring at the keychain that hung off of one of the zippers.

"Hey, Lola. What's that backpack for?" She asked, sitting on the bumper of my SUV. I smiled, opening the bag and pulled out a book.

"Books. My favorite ones, actually." I said, staring at the cover. I heard a gasp in the distance and feet rushing over toward us.

"Oh my god, you have Twilight!?" I looked over my shoulder and found Amy, the perky blonde college girl. I giggled and nodded.

"Yep. I also have Harry Potter and-" - She just kept staring at the book in my hands, practically drooling. I sighed, holding it out to her. – "I'll lend it to you, if you want." - She nodded hysterically, reaching out to take it from my hands. I pulled back at the last minute. – "Only if you partake in a daily discussion with me over it. Think of it as a book club." – She nodded, frantic. I sighed and gave it to her, - "Make sure you don't ruin it!" I called out to her as she ran off toward her tent that she shared with her sister. Speaking of her sister; she paced over to me with haste.

"You have books?" She asked, staring at the bag I kept them in. I nodded, holding out the bag.

"Yeah. You want a book too?" I asked, watching her peer into the bag and grimace.

"Please tell me that you don't only have Twilight books." She said. I shook my head and scoffed.

"Hell no. I have Harry Potter too, along with-" She perked up at Harry Potter and glared into the bag. I rolled my eyes and dug into the bag, pulling out Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban. I noticed her eyes light up and held out the book to her.

"That's my favorite book of the series… Are you sure?" She asked, taking the book into her hands. I nodded, pulling out a copy of Breaking Dawn, the fourth Twilight book.

"Yeah, as long as you return it to me in good condition and-" She ran off, exactly like Amy did, right to her tent. I shook my head in disapproval, but also proud. Two people in camp who love Twilight and Harry Potter? Looks like I found a couple of friends. But then Shane walked over and I glared at him, zipping up the bag and tossing it into my trunk. Oh hell no, I am not lending a book to him.

"And what are you doin'?" He asked, peering into my trunk to look at the bag. I slammed the back window shut and grabbed my book from Sophia's hands,

"Nunyabidness." I said, sticking my tongue out at him as I skipped away. Guess who gets in my way? Daryl fucking Dixon of course. He doesn't look pissed, which is a good thing. But for what reason would he have to keep me from my tent?

"What; you got a book club going on?" He asked, staring at the chunky book in my hands. I shrugged and nodded.

"I guess." He snatched the book out of my hands and looked at it, raising an eyebrow.

"Reading this big of a book that's about chess? Damn, I didn't think you were the nerd type." He said, shoving it back into my hands. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"It's not about chess. Far from it. It's a romantic love story between a vampire, human, and werewolf. Albeit, there isn't much romance in this book… But it's the last one, so…" He raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"That's a stupid book then. You think you can read that whole thing?" – I bit my lip and nodded. – "Lemme guess, you've already read it?"

"5 times over." I looked down, somewhat ashamed of my nerdy-ness.

"Nerd." I scoffed and slapped him in the arm with said book.

"Shut up, I bet you like reading." – He looked at me like I was crazy. – "Well, I have this book that you might like. No romance or anything, and it's not that big of a book. I have the whole series too. It's called the Shadow Children series, and it's about there being a law to how many children you can have. If you have more than the law requires, the _shadow child_ is then taken away." – He raised an eyebrow and scoffed. – "No, seriously! It's a good series! I read it back when I was in school when I hated books. Look, let me get it-" He grabbed my arm to stop me and gave me a pointed look of disinterest. Damn; and here I was thinking that I could convince him otherwise.

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself." I said, pulling my arm away from him and shoving past him so I could hide in my tent and curl up with a nice book.


	7. Chapter 7

Killing Killian

|We're going on a Quest!|

"Oh, c'mon! If Glenn gets to bring a group, I want to be in it!"

Glenn has made several runs to the city for the group, but he's never brought anyone with him.I've gone with him once, and it was a pretty fun experience. But, 7 people on one run?

"Lola, we already have enough people going!" Shane yapped, trying to keep me here. Blah, why does he want me to stay so badly? I glared at Glenn, almost pleading to let me go with him. He shrugged and bit his lip, clearly nervous.

"Lola, Shane's right… The camp needs you here. You have guns and can shoot like a badass." I tuned Glenn out at that point and stomped over to our tent and sat on the pop up chair that I had in front of it, crossing my legs. I reached into my pack that sat next to my chair and pulled out my book, flipping it open to the page that I was on and tried to focus on it. I failed, tossing the book back into my pack and crossing my arms furiously.

"What's got you so pissed?" I looked up and found Daryl, staring at me with an eyebrow raised. I pointed at Glenn and Shane and huffed.

"Bastards won't let me go on the supply run! It's not like I wouldn't be an asset to the group either, since I've actually gone on a run before. But _noo!_ I have to stay here with the douchebags of the group!" I groaned, standing up and kicked the dirt beneath my boot. Daryl chuckled, masking it with a scoff.

"Nice to know you don't think Merle and I are douches." I rolled my eyes at that.

"Oh no, Merle's a douche. And you're a grouch. But, I'd rather put up with you guys than Shane and Ed." I retorted, growling at the thought of that cowardly bastard. Daryl nodded, agreeing with me.

"Got a point."

"At least you'll be here-"

"Hell no I ain't. Goin' on a hunt." I gaped at that and frowned.

"No! Please, take me with you! Amy isn't enough to keep me sane, goddammit. I'll end up slicing their throats before the two hour mark!" I exclaimed, giving him my best puppy eyes. He was taken aback and looked away. No way was Daryl Dixon going to fall for the damn puppy eyes, what was I thinking?

"You get in my way; I'll put an arrow in your ass." He said, stomping off. Wait… Did I just convince Daryl to let me come with him? Holy shit! I jumped for joy at that and did a little happy dance; the cabbage patch of course. After realizing people were watching me, I cleared my throat and ran up to Daryl, slapping him on the back.

"You're serious? Hell yeah! No camp drama, woo!" He turned around and glared at me, which made me shrink back and laugh nervously, scratching the back of my head. "Sorry."

"You better not be like that while we're out there, girl. You'll scare the squirrels away." – I cringed at the thought of eating more squirrel. I tried it, it was nasty. – "What you make that face for? At least you're eating." I shrugged, somewhat agreeing.

"So, when are we off?"

"ASAP. Go get ready and grab your crossbow." – Speaking of, I can actually shoot now. Yep, after countless days of practice [2 weeks] I got the hang of it. I'm not as good as Daryl, nor will I ever be; but I at least I can aim and shoot. – "Make sure you bring a gun too!"

And I did, but I changed while I was in my tent, seeing as I didn't have woodsy gear on. **[Outfit: Grey vest top with a skull on it/black and white American flag across the skull, beige cargo Capri's, knee high combat boots]**

"You sorta look like Shane, y'know. Wearin' those damn pants and boots." I growled at that and gave him a playful kick to his ass.

"Why don't chu shut up you damn backwoods bastard?" I said, mocking Shane. Daryl frowned and glared at me for the kick, but smirked when I did the accent.

"Right on the damn head, too." He noted, picking my crossbow off of the ground and handing it to me. I slung it over my shoulder, along with my machete. After making sure my knife and guns were holstered onto my belt and thigh, I was ready to go.

Figures, we left as soon as the other group did. And boy, was it a fun trip.

"…You want to sit in a tree and wait for something to come around? Really?"

"Well, yeah. It's better than walking around, snapping twigs, while you search for shit to track. Pun intended, Mr. Scat follower." I said, hopping onto a branch and pulling myself up. Daryl shook his head and crossed his arms, thinking this was a stupid idea.

"Oh, shut up."

"What? Why do I got to shut up? It's a stupid plan." He spat, flailing his arms to emphasize how stupid it was. I shook my head as I sat myself on a branch.


End file.
